


Kindred Souls

by Nezanie



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Injuries, Original Character(s), minor mentions of the boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: Lightning can’t help but be reminded of Serah every time she sees Vanille innocent mannerisms eliciting the same protective pull her sister had on others. Vanille can’t help but feel much more at ease when she is near the older woman. (Lightning & Vanille centric, Fang)





	1. The First Fragment

**Author's Note:**

> Square Enix why do you give me good characterisation, a huge chunk of story and content and forget to let Lightning have some girl bonding time, please!

Lightning wasn’t exactly sure why, she only had a small inkling once Vanille’s arm brushed against hers again a repeated instant since they met. The girl seemed to have gotten attached to her, strangely in a span of a couple of hours. As they fought she hadn’t taken much note of it but now that they were pressing on among the expansive crystalised zone that had been lake Bresha, she couldn’t help being even more conscious of her.

 

A strange metallic sound to their right had them all scramble towards the sound their nerves on edge as they were chased. Lightning sword was already twisting itself into its blade form. Their worries remained unfounded as Snow chuckled pointing at what appeared to be a rodent passing by in his usual annoying happy go lucky act. Sazh ran a hand over his face clearly too tired to care patting Hope on the back so he’d relax again, frozen as he was with his boomerang half thrown nearly slipping out of his hand.

 

Lightning straightened her posture, a miniscule smile escaping her though it was short lived and she harshly berated the man urging them to move on. Her eyes drifted downwards to the hem of her jacket’s sleeve where small finger grabbed needily. Vanille’s eyes seemed to betray fear at they came to rest on Lightnings now neutral, stern expression. She adopted her biggest smile and mumbled an apology waving her arms about her as she took a step away. 

 

The soldier watched her inquisitive as the small blush that peppered her neck, it almost seemed to amuse the woman though Lightning remain with her usual passiveness. She sighed rubbing away the sweat along her neck, Vanille’s eyes were a gorgeous green speckled with gold, they weren’t the blue she was used to having look up to her. ‘ _ She’s not… _ ’ The thought was whisked away, written off as the pressure getting to her. Her heart stung with every beat at the memory, crystal encasing the one person she loved the most, her one family. Taken away from her family, she would have much preferred letting her find home in the optimistic, dunce that was Snow. Surely, one day she could have gotten used to him. 

 

Lightning stepped forward, naturally leading their small group, PSICOM soldiers were still after their hide and the stench of burning debris, monster and PSICOM corpses aplenty was starting to nauseate her. Or so she would have push her thoughts to explain her own actions. She couldn't help but glance back at Vanille, skipping behind her trying to keep up, her hand grabbing Hope’s wrist and encouraging the child onwards. 

 

‘ _ She’s not Serah,’ _ she told herself, trying hard to quench the protective feelings for the two youngest party members. ‘ _ She’s not my baby sister _ ,  _ none of them is family _ , ’

 

…

‘ _ Goodbye _ ,’

 

Stepping away from the crystal that held the person who once was her sister tore Lightning apart from the inside out. She had only felt like this once, when she had decided to throw away the individual known as Claire and recreated everything that she once was to become define her new namesake. Lightning, the soldier that was supposed to protect her family. In the end, like as if by morbid humor, the fal’Cie and their gods had made sure she’d fail miserably quickly destroying her whole world faster than a flash of actual lightning.

 

Snow stayed behind, and though she would not admit it in front of him it made her respect him. Relief had washed over her at his proclamation, even though she shoved it away and acted on her anger instead. There was Snow that loved and devoted himself to Serah like she did, it couldn’t be denied even if he was clumsy about it. She hated his guts, disapproved of him, yet she could be certain of two things: Nobody could kill that man not even Death herself, and he’d rather die before letting harm come to Serah and lose the hope that he, the self proclaimed hero, would not be able to save her. 

 

She felt a tug on her makeshift cape and growled in frustration, she wanted quiet loneliness and she was obviously not getting it. “What is it?” she snapped before she could hold her emotions in check, bring them back down to zero so Lightning could be the cold, calculating guardian corp member she needed to be. It had made everything easier, pretending she didn’t care. 

 

Vanille jumped a little, eyes going wide, hurt registering in the split second she allowed herself to look at Lightning before her face fell, eyes cast at the ground. Vanille still had that look on her face, like she was hiding something and she needed desperately to spill whatever it was. It made Lightning’s vision blur, Serah’s figure imposing itself on Vanille, very reminiscent of the day her sister declared to be a L’cie. The same look of guilt was now worn by this girl who barely knew her. The dread and regret so familiar. What could she be so guilty of whilst looking at Serah who she shouldn’t have known before today. Was it her fate as an eternal crystal that saddened this stranger? Why was she giving Lightning that same expression, scrunched up, lip trembling as if in pain? 

 

Lightning tried to tilt her head to get a better look, the carefree expression was already back and it stunned her. Had she imagined that look? 

 

“Are you sure?” she asked, it must have been the second time she did seeing as Vanille raised her voice croaking a little. The mumble before was barely audible under Lightning barked query. She gave an encouraging smile to Hope, Sazh seemed to garner her intentions, slinking his arm around the boy and came up with some hurried excuse about looking a little ahead to check if the coast was clear.

 

“We don’t have time to think it over,” she replied robotically, she wondered if she was addressing Vanille or the part of her that was cursing her cold nature, “We need to get away, we’re no help dead, or imprisoned,” Or worse. For all she knew, PSICOM might have other uses, much more terrible for those considered enemies of Cocoon. It sounded almost funny now, knowing how they were chosen, with no way to say their part. Had it been like this for the inhabitants of Pulse as well? She shook her head as doubt started to settle at the back of their mind she pushed it further back. Not the time to duel on others. Her feet needed to move faster, and get them the hell away from their pursuers.

 

Vanille’s hold on her cape slacked slowly letting her hand fall back by her side. Almost as if watching someone else’s hand reach out, Lightning took ahold of her wrist. Quick thinking got her out of the embarrassing mess as she muttered, “Got to move now.” She pulled her along before gently letting her go wondering why she even bothered with a total stranger.

 

“Lightning, I…”

 

She turned back to watch the younger girl, chewing on her lips, looking upwards even as her head remained downcast. The freckles sprinkled across her nose and shoulders took some more years out of age making her seem even smaller than she actually was. It could fool anybody, if Lightning hadn’t caught the strong, firm muscles of her arms and legs. Petite, yes maybe so. Untrained? Highly unlikely. Even so the puppy dog look wasn’t entirely unknown to Lightning having been subjected to it for years, it still caught her by surprise.

 

The soldier exhaled like an exasperated mother ready to lecture her child, giving their surroundings a quick look. There weren’t any enemies close by right now, though she couldn’t feel safe at all. Her hair standing, her mood on edge knowing whoever was coming for them was only a step behind. She wondered if it was another added I’cie bonus this heightened sixth sense or just nerves. “If you can’t say it now, think it through and we’ll talk about whatever it is later.” 

 

‘Oh?’ Vanille looked up, astonished. Her hands which had been resting behind her back were swung forewords as she nodded. Lightning moved away, ignoring her curiosity with the reaction and marching onwards. 

 

‘ _ You really are sisters, _ ’ Vanille whispered, her smile faltering and letting her shoulders slump. Before trudging along after her new companion, she quickly clapped her hands on her face rubbing the worry away and putting back on her ditzy mask. If only she could be as airheaded as she acted. Wouldn’t hurt so much.

 

Almost tripping on her aching feet - they had been walking, climbing, fighting  _ always on their feet _ for what felt like hours - she found herself by Lightning’s side again. Angling herself naturally as close as possible to Serah’s elder sister. Peeking from the corner of her eye, she felt the ghost of a smile watching her from the side. She was a little bit like Fang, protective, cocky albeit in a more silent manner, confidence seeping from every pore. And a little bit like...Vanille looked away cutting her own thoughts.  _ ‘She’s Serah’s older sister _ ,’ she reminded herself, her own family was long gone. 

 

_ ‘I have to go back,’ _ To whom? To Fang? To Pulse? She didn’t know what else to do but grit her teeth lying to hell and back through them. She had to take the bile rising to her throat every time she lied until she made it  _ anywhere _ . Her arm brushed against hers unintentionally,  _ again _ . Subconsciously might have been a better way to describe the action. Another berating thought forming in Lightning’s mind clipped away at her focus of her surroundings. She turned to Vanille, half a word at the tip of her tongue...

 

_ Freeze! _

 

Vanille visual was blocked by an arm jutting out in front of her. Her hand was already grabbing her wand whilst Lightning had her blade ready and pointed at the poor sap’s head in gun form. No hesitation at all she shoot before he had the time to pull the trigger himself. Had he been alone? 

 

_ ‘Fool.’  _ the soldier thought piteously. 

 

Vanille yelped behind her and it was followed by a whirling machine like sound as she deftly hit the beast. To Vanille it  was akin to the steppe’s gorgonopsid, now fully weaponized to suit PSICOMs need. The thing jumped away to get enough momentum for a second launch. 

 

Vanille should have been able to dodge, her face contorted in pain as she pressed on her foot briefly pausing to take a look and find it was bleeding. The puppet took ahold of her arm in that split second of carelessness causing her to slip up and fall under its weight. She saw stars as her back impacted with the ground, her vision blurred further as the beast’s claws came closer and closer.  _ ‘No, not like this, _ ’ she thought not even having any strength left to keep conscious let alone guard. She mentally lamented her own misfortune, at least she wouldn’t be awake for death to come for her. It could be for the best. ‘ _ I wouldn’t...hurt anybody anymore,’ _

 

‘ _ Fang _ ,’ she rasped, barely audible as her eyes rolled back, closing and her head wobbled sideways. Lightning plunged her sword into the creatures back before kicking it away the next second. It lay motionless before long body gnashing almost like whimpers as if it was still alive. She stood on the spot turning around making sure there were no more surprise attacks. The man had played them well having a monstrous back up lurk behind them. He probably thought he’d go home a hero or die a martyr taking at least one of them with him.

 

_ ‘Clever, still a fool, _ ’ She looked back at Vanille, wondering who she had been calling. Once again, the ever growing list of questions which where none of her business anyway would have to wait.

 

“Vanille,” she cried, shaking her shoulders as she knelt next to her and carefully brought her upright. She placed her knee behind her back keeping the unconcious girl in a sitting position Her hand kept her head steady holding gently onto the back. She didn’t reply and she felt her fingers grow cold at the tips. She plunged her nails into the girl’s warm shoulders as she tried to move her again, frantically calling her name. “Ah, shit,  _ Vanille _ , say something,”

 

‘ _ Fang… _ ’ she called again after being jostled some, her eyes fluttering somewhat open. Didn’t seem to recognize Lightning.  _ Great _ . She loved babysitting worrisome kids.

 

‘ _ Must be someone important if she’s thinking about them now. Her boy?’  _ Lightning wondered running her hand along the side of her face up to her jaw. There didn’t seem to be any major injury to her cranium. She waved it in front of her face. Blinking a few times Vanille appeared to be coming to, her lips parted in that little way she always did when saying  _ ‘oh _ .’ Whatever she saw it visibly elated her. Lightning was a little taken aback as she was presented with a grin, her eyes dull and unresponsive. 

 

“Sister?”  she called leaning into her chest and shuddering, grabbing at her clothes fervently before fainting once more.

 

“Huh?” Lightning’s unconcerned mask faltered once more into puzzlement before she moved to catch the girl slipping away and holding her back into her arms. Was this Fang her sister? No, they weren’t, something told her Vanille’s half conscious mind was just running her through her favourite people. Running her thumb against the girl’s cheek to wipe of a stray tear, Lightning felt her lungs fill with excess air relishing the burn it brought as she exhaled exuberantly. She’d have to carry Vanille, of course, just her bloody luck at works. 

 

As quickly as she could, all the while grumbling under her breath, she conjured up a cure spell for the girl’s bleeding puncture wounds, cleaning both as best as she could and wrapping them in fabric torn from an old handkerchief. Their L’cie bodies were at the very least convenient in terms of quick recovery, they couldn’t risk some infection either way.

 

_ ‘I could just leave her _ ,’ she thought simply as she tied the knot to the makeshift bandage on her leg, looking up at the sleeping Vanille peacefully off in dreamland. Clicking her tongue she shook her head and looked up into the sky of what was supposed to be her homeland. It felt just as treacherous to her as the soldiers trying to kill them. And she had enough of that feeling for one day. Besides, Sazh and Hope would probably be back soon.

 

Looking back where they had come from she placed her hands on her hips, giving up any treacherous thoughts of her own. If they slowed her down she could always reconsider. For now...“Alright, Serah, I’ll try,” 

 

What more did she have to lose anyway?

 

…

 

Vanille felt her body being jerked as she woke up, her chin landing roughly on something both tender and a little to hard for her liking. Groaning, she tried to pry her eyes open to the best of her ability. There was a nice scent too, something tickled her nose as she inhaled and tried to figure out what exactly she was smelling. A chuckle caused her eyelids to pry apart in a shocked manner.

 

“Had a nice nap?”

 

Vanille wondered if she was still dreaming. Was that supposed to be a joke. Lightning hadn’t seen the type to make small quibs. Maybe it was more of a scolding for making more work for her. That made sense.

 

“Sorry, I... _ sorry _ ?” she sounded strained, her voice quivered and Lightning had that distinct feeling there was some hidden meaning behind her apology. Again, the weird sensation that Vanille hid more than she let others see underneath her pouty, innocent exterior made Lightnings head hurt with all the suspicion whirling inside it.

 

“Alright, can you walk?” she asked wanting nothing more than to defuse the awkwardness. She had long decided to let her be the one to open up with her own terms, she had enough bulk of her own. Besides, Hope behind them was walking in zig zag looking at Vanille with so much concern. They would be opportunities for more private talks before she split from them. They needed to concern themselves with figuring a way out. The ruins were now well within sight. All they could do was hope for a lucky break for now.

 

Vanille nodded eagerly before reminding herself that Lightning couldn’t see her without straining her neck. “Yes, thanks, I feel fine,”

 

Gently, Lightning lowered to her knees and allowed Vanille to slip off her back onto her feet. The redhead inspected her garments, looking confused at the bandage on her feet. She quickly realised there was one on her arm too. And there was no ache left were it should be after being gnawed on. Looking up at the older woman who was arranging her clothes she felt her cheeks grow warmer with gratitude.

 

“Thank you, for healing me,” she said sincerely, bumbling a little and twiddling her thumbs with uncharacteristic shyness, she didn’t know how to act when the soldiers gentleness popped up. It ended causing the other to stop before inclining her body toward her direction. She kept scouting the area as she spoke.

 

“Don’t mention it, we’re in this together whether I like it or not,” she explained maybe trying to convince her own broody self most of all. It would be a lot harder to get away with whimsical newfound powers and the overwhelming number of PSICOM units stationed to find them on her own. Five heads were better than one.

 

“Ah, right,” Vanille smiled brightly - her usual expression - it never quite reached her eyes. Lightning was starting to see this particular type of expression too often. “Let’s go then?”

 

“Yes, let’s,” she said. Letting it slide seemed the best option knowing next to nothing could get her in trouble if she tried to comfort Vanille. ‘ _ Comfort her huh? I thought I was keeping enough distance,’ _

 

Watching Vanille skip along by her side, moving forwards only to grab Hope’s arm, pulling him after her - nearly tripping the poor boy too - brought a smidge of a smile and a peculiar thought. She came to a conclusion.

 

_ ‘No, she’s not like Serah at all, _ ’ Lightning nodded to a panting Sazh, motioning for him to follow the kids. ‘ _ She’s like me, _ ’

 

A liar. 

  
It didn’t matter though. She wasn’t looking to nosey into someone elses comfort zone, they just needed to survive and be free to go their separate ways as soon as possible. As she took the first step onto the ruin’s stairs, she had a distinct feeling it wouldn’t be so easy getting away from her new companions. Somehow, as she called after the girl telling her to remain close by on instinct - she had that certain sort of charm to garner protective feelings from others that actually was like Serah - she started to think it wouldn’t be so bad to open up to someone that could understand. Maybe that someone was Vanille. 


	2. The Second Fragment: Oerba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closure comes much more gently when there is a kindred spirit to hold you tight. Lightning isn't a big fan of affectionate gestures but she wasn't about to let her new family to suffer in silence. She promised never to make the same mistake ever again. In Oerba, as Fang and especially Vanille wrestle with their past, she finds herself drawn to their plight and to the mischievous duo (Lightning &Vanille &Fang )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oerba was a perfect place to have Vanille and/or Fang have some cute, angsty flashbacks or find a secret message from their family but you know if Square didn't have time to do it I can find some...and that's how this fic was born. I focused more on these kids getting close this time round, I'll write something fluffier next time.

The Oerba they remembered had never been this quiet. The shambling Cie’ths aside, it was still a peaceful smidget of a village even centuries ago even with the bustling of its civilians gone. It was much more upsetting this way, and up close it was exhausting to say the least. Fang shuffled around, expressing her distress with a grunt here and there trying her best to keep up appearances. She addressed their questions as best as she could that even her usual carefree personality was forced. Her every other glance would go to Vanille when she wasn’t looking around.

 

“It barely changed…” Vanille had mumbled, growing still for a moment. The usually exuberant teen caught Lightning by surprise as if the vitality had been sucked out of her. It was unsettling. The moment Vanille noticed eyes were on her though, she beamed like it wasn’t such a big deal, having been gone for years, no one who knew them alive anymore and popping back to that kind of devastated home. Could they even call it a home any longer? Fang and Vanille were passionate and lived by their emotions, attachment to a place wouldn’t come without familial bonds. The way they spoke, their mannerisms and closeness said a lot about how they had been raised. And those people were now…gone. Not gone  _ gone _ , nowhere to be seen didn’t quite fit either, most probably…

 

Lightning clicked her tongue looking away from the groaning monster just a few yards away. She didn’t want to think about it, she had her own troubles. Easier said than done. After all this journeying together, even she couldn’t pretend it didn’t phase her.

 

“Come on Vanille, let’s find somewhere safe,” Fang rubbed the back of her head moving by her side in seconds. It was a talent by now to the group, how quickly Fang reacted to the girl’s distress. Her hand was on the small of her back pushing her to move away. So her thoughts wouldn’t linger on the fact that if everything seemed as they remembered it then their burdens had been all for naught. That they carried a grave sin for nothing.

 

Eventually, after playing hide and seek with a couple of ghoulish pursuers, they settled in their old home, a small apartment that sort of resembled a caravan. It was compact but spacious enough for a family. There were four bunk-beds too, nobody dared voice their curiosity on the matter. Fang and Vanille had said it before, these strange buildings were all their homes and it probably meant the villagers had been just that close. There was a picture of their two Oerban companions grinning happy and content with no idea what the future would hold for them. Fang murmured something about it being taken a month before her selection. The task the fal’cie would impose was not even a passing possibility in their thoughts at the time. 

 

Vanille busied herself looking for spare parts for Bhakti without giving it a second glance. Snow ever the hero, ran off to help her out with Hope in tow, worried and fidgety. The poor boy must have wanted to be of comfort without finding the right words. Sazh shook his head grumbling and looking a little bit guilty fumbling around with the machine frowning at their never ending energy. Staring at his little chocobo chick he seemed to realise he was left behind before running off after Vanille. “Hey, hey, don’t run off yet I gotta tell you which parts I need!” he hissed trying not to be too loud in hopes of avoiding unnecessary fights.

 

Lightning could hear Vanille giggling, their footsteps coming to a halt whilst Sazh kept thumping down the stairs. “Come on old man,” she joked, sounding strangely tired out for someone jumping around.

 

Fang grabbed the frame and stared at the yellowed photograph as if she didn’t recognise the people or the memory imprinted in it. Or maybe, she didn’t want to. 

 

“Hey,” Lightning called out from the kitchen area, there were pots and pans that were still usable and they needed to sort out their next move soon. Hungry and tired, disappointment still tasting bitter meant they’d do it later. So Lightning just explained her sudden surge of sympathy as diplomacy, rushing the two without a plan was stupid. And since Fang knew the area best after all her next prod was obvious, “Do you think you can help me out hunt something edible?” If it cheered her up to well, that would be the cherry on the cake.

 

Fang blinked, her head rising and facing empty space for a minute before she noticed it had been her new friend talking to her. Lightning raised a hand in a small shrug.

 

“Yea,” she nodded, putting the frame down and taking a deep breath. Her hands on her hips, Fang sniffed drawing out a breath. “Yeah, help out? Yeah? Sure,” Silence hang between them as Fang glanced behind her out of the window. “Thanks,” she mumbled, accent thick with an emotion Lightning couldn’t quite  _ not _ catch.

 

“Don’t mention it,” she smiled waving for Fang to get a move on as they made for the entrance.

 

“Vanille though?” she said worriedly, coming to a stop in the doorway and causing the other to slam into her back. It miffed her a little that the hunter barely moved. Glaring a little at her back, Lightning pushed her and forced her to keep going.

 

“Give her some space, she’ll be fine,” she said almost exasperated by how their thoughts always seemed to revolve around one another, “You need it as well,”

 

“Right, yeah, thanks,” Fang whispered moving along and nodding for Lightning to follow her Her head kept low until they reached the extremities of the village, she moved without peeping a single word. Heck, she just pointed at their prey with nods and gestures keeping silent throughout their excursion. Keeping quiet did let them slip around the Cie’th easily and yet Lightning didn’t quite feel comfortable with the lacking snark between them. They made quite a haul nonetheless although Lightning eyed dubiously some of their killings. Especially the ones with multiple limbs and gooer body types. Fang assured her that with the correct preparation they’d taste just fine. She’d have to take it like a champ, an empty stomach would be worse. She hoped.

 

“Just let that red one be, I should handle it, or Vanille,” Fang scratched her cheek, a tiny smirk playing, more like her old self by the end of their outing, “Don’t wanna spend the rest of the night throwin it all up, or with dots all over, believe me. It ain’t a fun thing.”

 

Lightning must have made quite a face then, Fang almost snorted her water out of her nose as she drank. ‘Yeah, that’s more like the old Fang,’ Lightning thought, realising that she might have gotten a bit attached herself to the duo. Just a smidge.

 

…

 

Everybody thankfully kept the contents of their stomach where they were supposed to be for that evening. The group, now united after all the adventuring, talked about what they could do coming up empty. Frankly, their only possibility was to go back to Cocoon and none of them was quite eager to discover what awaited them in hostile territory. Feeling sorry for themselves they made do with gathering anything useful from the village until nightfall. In the meantime, they decided to continue the exploration of Oerba in the morning hoping to find some clue within the ruins of the once lively village. And as with all meetings being adjourned, they all went their separate ways. 

 

Hope and Snow were both snoring on the couch, half of Snow leaning on the floor. The little guy having turned to the man becoming a sort of big brother figure for him since the events in his hometown. Sazh took one of the bottom bunks playing the elderly card. The rest of the beds were empty, save for a top bunk Lightning had tried to rest upon. 

 

When sleep eluded Lightning, her head resting on the palms of her hands and eyes wide open facing the rusted ceiling, she gave up and jumped down opting for a walk of sorts. The rooftops where the cie’th couldn’t reach would be the only place she could pass some time. The roof of their current adobe gave a lovely view of the place, the rush of the water was barely audible. Her eyes traveled along the horizon of the place, it felt so strange seeing Oerba, very much a small and sleeping remnant of a village that was anything but the menace PSICOM made it out to be. The stars above twinkled undeterred by any artificial lights like on Cocoon it was a sea of lights whose natural beauty was only stained by the sorry state of the place. 

 

She was about to sit and keep watch until she felt ready to go back in when she noticed a familiar pair on the rooftop garden of the school. Her eyes had become even sharper as a L’cie and she bit her lip wondering if it was a good idea to let them be.

 

It was a whim, to sneak around the cie’th and meet up with the two Oerbans. She told herself it wasn’t because she worried at all, she just wanted to chide them for not resting and recovering their strength after such a long and tiresome journey through tunnels and hordes of enemies. She didn’t expect Fang to greet her on the stairway.

 

“Thought it was ‘bout time you got your ass up here to get us,” she grinned knowingly. Lightning gave a small knowing ‘ _ humph _ ’ at the small chortle at her expense. The soldier merely crossed her arms and continued her way up until she was by Fang’s side. Sitting with her legs dangling and admiring the stars, Vanille didn’t even greet her or make any motion of acknowledging her presence.

 

Fang’s expression seemed pained, her eyes moving away from Lightning to check that Vanille was still within sight. As if she would vanish into thin air if she didn’t keep her eyes trained on her every now and then. Perhaps, she was still worrying about the advancement of her brand, the girl was the one that had been branded first not counting Fang’s own frozen imprint. And Hope’s situation being already dire must have shocked her more than she let it show.

 

“Out reminiscing?” she asked trying to push at least Fang into a conversation away from unwanted thoughts.

 

Fang shrugged, hands on her hips as she walked half a circle around her, “Something like that,”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

Fang quirked a brow, “What exactly yer thinkin’ to be sorry for?”

 

The woman felt a little frazzled sounding so insecure was unlike her. She might as well keep going now that she didn’t bite her tongue. “That you had to come back home, like  _ this _ ,” Lightning watched as Vanille pulled her legs up letting her chin rest on her knees. It made her heart ache, and this wasn’t about the likeness to Serah she had felt at first. Not anymore.

 

“Ha, right,” Fang exhaled tiredly, she sounded like a mother lecturing her kid, “Home is where your family is, Lightning,” She raised her hands looking from left to right. “S’not home anymore sunshine, we already knew that, it’s just...we didn’t expect to find this.” Letting her hands fall back to her hips she shook her head, “ _ Emptiness _ . Being forgotten would have made what we did feel less futile,”

 

“You have us,” she blurted, uncharacteristic sentimentality probably brought about by the twinkling stars and the near full moon. And heck, she wasn’t so insensitive to let her family feel down.

 

Fang seemed stunned for a moment before she gave her a weak smile, “Yeah, thanks, we know. It’s just...give Vanille some time ‘kay? She’s too damn good at hiding how she really feels. Fuckin Frustratingly good.” She groaned recalling all the times she had to dig deeper to get Vanille to confide in her. In the years to come she got just as good at reading her, yet it always felt Vanille was a step ahead of her. 

 

Lightning was reminded if Serah and the way the chided her for doing just the same,“Can’t say I don’t relate,”

 

“Yeah, yer mask of suave nonchalance ain’t bad either,” Fang feigned a grumble, before an idea seemed to click into place her expression turning into one in deep thought. “Actually, you two might just be good for each other, why don’t you ask her about Vaina while I keep watch?”

 

“Vaina?” she repeated not following Fang’s train of thought. 

 

Fang smiled, a sorrowful look piercing through Lightning’s heart in it sheer intensity, “Yeah, you remind me a bit of her. It’s probably why Vanille’s got so attached to you quickly. At least at first it must’ve been the reason.”

 

Lightning touched her thumb to her lips, she couldn’t say she wasn’t curious. “Are you sure it’s ok?”

 

“Better to face the ghost of our past now then have them trip us on some final boss battle,” she argued, although she didn’t look quite as convinced as she sounded. Nonetheless, she pressed a hand on Lightning’s back pushing her to walk towards the younger girl. Vanille hadn’t moved an inch since she last glimpsed at her nor uttered a single word which was way too strange. “I’ll be here, no worries,”

 

That need for reassurance made her worry all the more. Trying to keep her nerves at bay was a challenge, the last time she had dealt with an upset teenager hadn’t gone very well after all. It had turned her entire life upside down and flushed her pristine carrier down the drain, she did so willingly too. And though Vanille was oceans apart from Serah, there was that feeling of overprotectiveness bubbling at the pit of her stomach. So she found herself sitting a little apart from the girl letting one of her legs dangle off the edge of the roof.

 

“Hi,” Vanille greeted her with a soft voice letting her know she was listening. She held Bhakti in her arms, beeping every now and then with not a care in the world. It was strange, Lightning swore the sounds the little toy made almost seemed energetic, happy. Very much like a puppy whose master had finally come back home.

 

Lightning smiled trying to appear as unthreatening as possible hiding her nervousness as best as she could, “Hey, shouldn’t you be asleep?”

 

Vanille hummed indecisive in how to reply, “Couldn’t really, too much going on in my head. This time I can’t really face it later.” She laughed with no mirth in her tone repeating the words both sisters had advised her.

 

And with all the elegance of a long gui attempting a pirouette the older woman couldn’t keep her curiosity in and blurted, “Is this about this Vaina?” She was never one to tiptoe around any issue and Lightning didn’t see why she should start now. The way Vanille reacted did sort of make her feel a bit guilty at how harsh she was.

 

Vanille’s nose scrunched up at the mention of the name, she spun round and cried indignantly, “Fang!”

 

“Say we call it even for lyin’ to me ‘kay?” the huntress waved her away. Her stare catching Lightning’s eye with a look asking her to prod on.

 

“Must be someone important then? Don’t feel like you have to share, some things are better left unsaid,” she reassured Vanille giving Fang a pointed glance back. Fang raised her hands in defence clearly not sharing the idea. She was obviously questioning why the opportunity she gave them was being blown to the winds. With a scoff she sat crossing her legs letting the soldier deal with it.

 

“Thanks Lightning,” Vanille giggled, a little colour returned to her cheeks, “Fang’s right though,”

 

“Ain’t that the prophetic truth,” said woman commented earning a disapproving look. Vanille simply laughed it off turning around and hopping on her feet. Placing Bhakti back on the ground, she skipped a few steps away, her hands entwined behind her back. The tiny thing made a sound once signalling his system restoration was almost over. Lightning ventured they’d given him a good clean up once Sazh got him back up and running.

 

“Vaina’s my older sister,” she confessed, smiling up to the sky. Lightning couldn’t quite see her eyes as she spoke, “You sorta resemble her, she was a leader type too. Took care of the young ones, took Fang out hunting when her brothers couldn’t any longer. I couldn’t sneeze without worrying her socks off.”

 

“...,” Lightning didn’t know what to say, it explained a lot about the pair of them.

 

“Caught us snoggin’ once and beat the crap out of us,” Fang snickered, “Both of you had this overprotective streak, lectured us till morning so we’d be aware of what we were doin,”

 

“Oh come one Fang,” Vanille pouted puffing up her reddened cheeks, “She just wanted us to know about those things before we tried them out, she accepted it knowing we weren’t playing around,”

 

“Yeah, guess she was a bit old school in the whole love thing,” she yawned, “She beat us ‘cause we didn’t tell her first though,  _ ha _ ,”

 

“Yeah, she looked out for us no matter what. Worst thing is that I don’t even know what happened to her,” Vanille’sr voice cracked partway through, “Last time I saw her I was just supposed to take Fang to the L’cie. I must have broken her heart, got myself branded and all,” A hiccup cut her off, “Sorry, I don’t mean to be so upset. Or to project someone else on you, really,”

 

“I told you that wasn’t your fault,” Fang sounded both exasperated and somehow glad that Vanille was finally talking. That’s why as she tried to console her Fang sounded more tender than annoyed, “S’not Vaina’s style, to give up on ya like that.” Fang trailed off trying to find the words and when she came with none she addressed Lightning, “You tell her too,”

 

“Fang,” Vanille warned.

 

“No, Fang’s right,” Lightning said feeling that she had been unofficially branded leader of the group and should act like it. 

 

“Oh that sounds so nice, people validatin’ me tonight,” Fang interrupted, pressing her hands to her heart. Vanille smiled a little at the display and Fang was clearly pleased with herself directing a smug smile at Lightning.

 

“ _ And _ you should try and open up a little more,” Lightning scoffed at the incredulous look Fang gave her. It was true she wasn’t exactly acting on what she preached. “I’m sure as an elder sister, she would have wanted you to survive.” 

 

_ ‘Even if it meant saying goodbye,’  _ Those type of feelings she understood quite well.

 

Vanille seemed to mull over her words looking back up at the stars. It was easier to hide this weepy part of her even though she was always the crybaby of the group even back in her childhood. The stars twinkled as if to kindly answer her. In Bodhum, with all the artificial lights they had been barely visible. The beauty Gran Pulse had to offer was breathtaking reminding Lightning of all the fal’cie’s words and control had blinded them to. This beauty to Vanille transmitted courage.

 

_ ‘If it wasn’t for the fal’cie, cocoon and pulse might have been on friendly terms,’ _ Lightning mused before eyeing her companions. Fang kept an eye trained on Vanille, a tender look that she only reserved for the younger Oerban plastered on her face. It was almost silly to Liightning, had she not felt the same sense of camaraderie grow for them.  _ ‘If they didn’t exist, I wouldn’t have met Vanille and Fang, somehow, i don’t like that idea very much _ ,’

 

“Vaina would have probably done the same as Fang,” Vanille frowned, looking back at the village, “I wonder if she’s still here wandering as a Cie’th,”

 

“As if, she’d complete any Focus,” Fang chimed in, getting to her feet and wrapping an arm around Vanille’s waist. She was by her side in seconds, “I’m sure we’ll meet again,”

Vanille chose to be realistic, her voice small and lovingly she placed her hands on Fang gripping her arms tight, “I’d be happy just to know...something. Just to see her smile and everybody one last time, Fang,”

 

Bhakti chose to beep right then, his interface lighting up the area where a message kept playing confirming he had finished his formatting. There was something about the search for any data he could restore back to functionality. The robot happily announced there was one new message, promptly asking if he could start playing it before they could realise what was going on.

 

Vanille looked back up to a puzzled Fang reflecting her anxiousness, and a stoic Lightning promptly cut the silence.

 

“Up to you guys, I can leave if you want,”

 

“It’s ok, stay, please,” Vanille asked seeming a little desperate. Fangs hand on her shoulder was trembling, her eyes pleading to Lightning to lose her authoritative self. She didn’t speak out but Lightning felt a force hold her in place, her expression softening enough.

 

Vanille’s finger trembled as she accepted to view the video and it zapped to life too slowly for anybody’s taste. The image wasn’t very clear, static and jumpy it had been barely salvaged. They were starting to lose hope that any part of it was intact when it happened.

 

_ ‘How’s this thing work, crap,’  _  A voice irritated and grunting made Vanille’s lips part in a circle, an almost gasp, recognising it immediately even if it was barely audible. After all to the two of them, it hadn’t been years since they last heard it. At last, the picture cleared a little, the colours remained faded though there were less jumps and instances were only dots were visible. It was better than nothing, Vanille’s wish just might come true. 

 

The woman in the displayed picture resembled Vanille enough for Lightning to conclude she was Vaina.Then again Oerbans might have shared enough physical characteristics and there was no way to conclude they were indeed blood related. Her companions breaths hitched giving her another hint towards her identity, they were family there was no doubt of that. Lightning had already concluded it didn’t really matter if they had shared genetics or not. 

 

Vaina was much more muscled than her sister even more so than Fang, not quite as petite as Vanille, yet she couldn’t be called tall either. A sizeable scar started from her chin to her neck reaching until it disappeared into her clothes. She had the same eye colour as Vanille and a darker shade of hair colour, the shared characteristics seemed to end there. Vaina being on the pudgy side making her look intimidating. Her soft, frail expression beneath brows furrowed in an angry looking frown betrayed her making her seem much more approachable. ‘ _ The Oerban life must have been tough, _ ’ Lightning mused.

 

“I don’t know why I’m doing this, there’s nill a chance that you guys will be back or even see this,” she started muttering sitting on the coach. It seemed she had filmed this in their residence. 

 

“The kids all miss ya, all the squirts idea filming this thing,” she laughed, an almost lifeless sound filled with resignation, “Everybody is calling you guys the heros of Gran Pulse, shit if I care,” Her hand covered her mouth, Vaina squeezed her eyes shut, breathing deeply. A second passed, the buzzing of old age the only noise until she finally spoke again. The three of them held their breaths trying to catch every word amidst the noisy video.

 

“The war’s not going well, more and more cie’th are appearing, the people’s fate is sealed,” Vaina trailed off, waving a hand, “I don’t mind though, I’ll keep hopin, one day we’ll find each other again, and who knows maybe there can be peace after all.” She didn’t look at the recording as she spoke, Vanille and Fang sagged feeling how hopeless things must have been in their absence.

 

“Vanille, I’m sorry I pushed you away, I couldn’t be there for you,” she seemed to calm down for a moment looking lovingly towards the recording robot, there was decision in her eyes, “If I could have taken your place, yours and Fang’s I would’ve, though Fang would probably punch my lights out if I said that to her face,”

 

“You betcha you asshole,” Fang growled sounding close to tears. “Dunno if I’d live to tell the tale,”

 

“Fang, you had the courage to put it all out in the open, our elders really were banking onnothing but a sham,” she bunched up her fist slamming it on her knee, “We should’ve relied on the strength of our people, not one some legend of monsters we never even saw. All our clansmen that we sent to their death...damnit!” She growled lowering her head in shame. It took another few minutes of mild interferance before she spoke again. “I know I can count on you to keep my baby sister safe. I’ll keep the kids out of trouble while I still can,”

 

“Vaina…” her little sister’s whisper was barely audible.

 

Vaina grasped her right arm, it came into view for the first time. She must have been too emotional to notice it was enough to see the brand on it, the eye staring back at the screen left little to the imagination with regards to the woman’s fate. She positioned her fingers into a gesture she saw Vanille make every now and then, that revering stance of hers. Lightning wondered if it was a form of prayer, she never really asked.

 

“Keep each other safe, okay? Promise?”

 

The video cut unexpectedly, the damage to the rest of the clip too ingrained to be retrieved. It was enough though, there was a certain air of determination the Pulsians suddenly gained.

 

“Promise,”

 

“Yeah, it’s a deal,” Fang confirmed their oath taking Vanille’s hand in hers.

 

“Guess you’ve got no choice but to live on,” Lightning cut their reverie short, the two spun round to her seemingly forgetting about their third wheel even though they had invited her. Their smiles reached their eyes for the first time in the night especially watching Lightning’s annoyed expression at being forgotten.

 

“Yep, we’ve got our jobs cut out for us, that’s for sure,” Vanille flexed her arms jokingly.

 

“It’s strange, even though I know she’s gone I don’t feel sad,” she remarked softly looking more like her old self, “I feel like not knowing was more painful,”

 

“You got closure,” Lightning got up, her hands on her hips as she looked out to the body of water, “It makes the sadness a bit more bearable,”

 

Vanille nodded, wiping away the tears that did escape her control. “Yes, I’ll do what I can, like she wanted me to do,”

 

“And since she asked so nicely, I’ll have to keep watching this pain in the arse a bit longer, right Light?” Fang smacked a hand on Vanille back, causing her to cry out in surprise and protest at the jibe. It did help stop the crying distracting the younger girl from her emotions enough to get caught in Fang’s rhythm. There would be time to weep after they took care of Barthandelus.

 

Lightning put a hand on her hip, pointing towards the stairs, “Now could you please go to sleep,”

 

Vanille giggled prancing obediently in the direction their leader gave them. Fang rolled her eyes, a smirk playing on her lips, “Sure,  _ Mum _ ,”

 

The sour expression she was given was absolutely priceless, and the laughing duo would have gotten on Lightning’s nerves in a normal daily occurrence. The soldier surprisingly found herself smiling back at them, they were indeed her new family, the more time passed by the less she felt the need to part. 

 

_ ‘Perhaps, it’s true, no matter how much sorrow the world can throw at you, there’s always a silver lining,’  _ she thought knowing that becoming L’cie was what brought them together.

 

That idea gave Lightning some courage for tomorrow, and the fight with the fal’cie that awaited them. With partners in crime like she had found, the world didn’t look as bleak anymore. She was about to follow them when a small cry brought them all to a halt.

 

“Oh right! Before I forget,” Vanille exclaimed prancing back towards Lightning. She motioned for the taller girl to get closer. Lightning quirked a brow lowering so the girl could whisper whatever she needed to. At least that was what it seemed Vanille had in mind. ‘ _ Why is she so secretive, Fang’s no-’ _

 

Before she could finish the thought, she felt something extremely soft plant into her cheek a little too close to her lips for her eyes not to bulge out. Lightning straightened with a hand over the kiss she was gifted. The smile radiating towards her made her face flush even more than the action herself.

 

“Thanks for being her for us Lightning,” she said sweetly skipping away from the bewildered woman leaving her with a guffawing Fang. 

 

“Maybe, just maybe, I’ve been had,” she whispered letting Fang swing an arm around her shoulder and pull her after the youngest of their group down the stairs.

 

“Definitely,” Fang replied smacking her own sloppy kiss onto the temple of the protesting woman before leaping away as if on tiptoes as she descended behind Vanille as silently as possible. Lightning could only hiss since they couldn’t get spotted now. ‘ _ Yeah, I’ve been had,’ _ she smiled at their backs wondering if the pitter patter of her heart was bound to get worse.  _ ‘I’ll have a lot to talk to you about Serah, hope you can give me some advice when the time comes,’ _

  
  



End file.
